Kaiba's first love
by Kitsunegirl4ever
Summary: Kaiba gets a love note from a girl he dont know, when he finds out who it is will he return the love back? plz r&r...FINISHED! (finally)
1. Chapter 1

Kaiba's first love  
  
Part 1  
  
Kitsunegirl4ever: Um...Lets see um this is kinda a story I thought of  
and so is the user name...I think after I am done with this fic I will  
reveal my other user name.  
  
Summary: (I almost forgot about this ) Um...Kaiba receives a love  
letter from a girl he doesn't know. When he finds out whom it is will  
he return his love back to her?  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters if I did I would  
lock Bakura and Marik in a closet and let them out... (Um...Yeah...)  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------------------------  
Yugi and the gang were walking on the street in the middle of summer  
when they ran into Kaiba and Mokuba.  
  
"Hey!" Yugi said. Kaiba and Mokuba turned around. Mokuba ran  
immediately to them while Kaiba stood there with his same annoyed  
look.  
  
"Hey Yugi.... How are you? Seto and I are going shopping care to join  
us?" Mokuba asked hoping that Yugi and them would go.  
  
"Enough Mokuba.... You know how much I hate Yugi, yet alone go shopping  
with him...I rather die than spend one day with him." Kaiba said.  
  
"Aww that's ok Kaiba...where busy anyway um...Hey do you have a date for  
the dance yet? Because neither do I...Maybe we can go together?" Yugi  
said not thinking how wrong that sounded.  
  
Kaiba gave Yugi an awkward look was he walked passed him. "Sure I'll  
go with you." Kaiba said sarcastically.  
  
"Really!" Yugi said un aware that everyone was staring at him.  
  
"Sure.... when pigs fly out of my butt...Come Mokuba." Kaiba said as he  
grabbed Mokuba by his arm and dragged them to the Cadillac and drove  
off.  
  
"Yugi...do you just realize that you just asked Kaiba out on a date?"  
Joey said while holding Serenity's hand and tried to keep her away  
from Duke and Tristen.  
  
"Um... not really.... I was just seeing if he had a date for the dance  
nothing more..." Yugi said. Everyone looked at Yugi questioning him.  
  
"Yugi...Is their any chance that your...you know..." Bakura said trying to  
put the right word in.  
  
"Gay like you Bakura?" Duke said laughing.  
  
"Yes...I mean no...No I do mean yes but also no...No...I am not gay but is  
Yugi gay...Oh shoot I messed my self up." Bakura said confused and not  
thinking.  
  
"No I am not gay...Why would you think that? And why is the author  
getting off the story line?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe the author got carried away a bit... But any  
way...See you tomorrow Yugi." Joey said as they separated to there own  
streets. The rest of them said bye and left.  
  
THE NEXT DAY.  
  
Kaiba went to his locker and opened it up and scowled at what he saw.  
It was a white piece of paper folded into a heart with ribbons and  
glitter around it. Kaiba put a glove on and picked it up and read it:  
  
"My dearest Kaiba, My dear baby how I long for you.  
And my longing for you wanting me too.  
The way you duel just makes me melt. Just like butter,  
In a microwave way to long. How I longed  
For one long soothing kiss from your lips to mine."  
  
Kaiba crumpled up the letter and tossed it behind him and someone  
caught it and read it. "Wow Kaiba...Some one really has the hots for  
you...who's it from?" Joey said. Kaiba turned around and snatched the  
note away from Joey.  
  
"Its none of your business so stay out of it." Kaiba said. And with  
that he left.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl4ever: Well I hope you like it....well um anyway please read  
and review insults are welcomed... 


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba's first love  
Part 2  
  
Kitsunegirl4ever: Ok I am getting rid of the 4ever part its to much to  
write....but anyway sry that the first chapter was so short I didn't  
know it would be so popular.  
  
Kaiba: You only had 2 reviews.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yup so popular  
  
Kaiba: Oh good grief...what a stupid girl.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Kaiba has on pink women's panties  
  
Kaiba: No I don't.  
  
Bakura: (looks) Hey Kaiba does have on pink women's panties.  
  
Kaiba: Thanks for telling everyone.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Ok now for the disclaimer...Bakura do the honors.  
  
Bakura: Thanks...Kitsunegirl do not own Yu Gi Oh nor none of the  
characters...like her other fic she owns nothing but the fic its self  
and she is borrowing the characters and stuff...How'd I do?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Fabulous Bakura...  
  
Kaiba: (whispers) he sucks.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Shhh don't discourage the poor little gay boy.  
  
Bakura: Hey!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------  
  
After the note issue Kaiba went to 1st period and sat down and ignored  
everyone. When Yugi came in the classroom with 10 minutes to spare and  
he saw Kaiba sitting alone so he went to join him. "Hey Kaiba mind if  
I join you?" Yugi said while pulling up a chair and sat by Kaiba.  
  
"Yes I mind...now go away you short little pest!" Kaiba said his eyes  
facing the black board and not leaving it. Yugi scooted closer to  
Kaiba; he was so close that they could feel each other's breath upon  
their faces. "Yugi... Why are you so close to me?"  
  
"I don't know...I wanna know why you're so uptight." Kaiba pushed Yugi  
away so he can breath. All Yugi did was move closer to him. Kaiba  
glared at Yugi from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Yugi..." Kaiba said irritated as he sat up.  
  
"Yes Kaiba...what is it?"  
  
"Your breath reeks." Kaiba said as he got up and walked to the other  
side of the classroom. Yugi sat on the chair staring at Kaiba, he  
watched Kaiba fan some air away and shake his head signaling that Yugi  
had bad breath.  
  
"Whats with Kaiba...I brushed my teeth 5 times this morning and used  
mouth wash 10 times...my breath cant be that bad...could it?" Yugi thought  
as he walked out of the classroom and headed for the bathroom. In the  
bathroom he found Bakura and Marik talking...he walked into the middle  
of the conversation...they stopped talking when they saw Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi...what's up?" Bakura said as Yugi walked passed him.  
  
"Not much...I just want to...Bakura what's that long thing in your  
hand...O.O...OMG are you! (Mouth opens up) "  
  
"No Yugi it's not what you think! Nothing like that is happening."  
Bakura said. Yugi ran out of the bathroom. "It's just a hotdog bun  
what was up with him?" Yugi ran back to the classroom late.  
  
"Yugi Mutou! This is the 5th time this week that you was late!" His  
teacher said.  
  
"Sorry I had to use the bathroom." Yugi said while sitting down in  
his seat next to Kaiba. Yugi wrote Kaiba a note, Kaiba opened it and  
gave Yugi an odd look and wrote back. Yugi opened the note back up and  
they passed notes through class:  
  
Kaiba, Bakura and Marik are doing stuff in the bathroom.  
-Yugi  
  
What do you mean? What can those idiots be doing in the bathroom?  
-Kaiba  
  
I think there (word used is to mature for the rating of this story)  
- Yugi  
  
Yugi what have you been smoking? Crack? Weed? Kaiba  
  
Nothing...I saw it with my eyes. Yugi  
  
Whatever listen I don't have time to be passing a note to a boy nor a  
girl. Leave me alone you little fag! Kaiba  
  
Yugi crumpled the note up and stuffed it in his book bag and took  
notes.  
  
After school today everyone went out to the café and treated them  
selves with ice cream. "Wow I can't believe that exams are next week  
I am gonna fail." Joy said.  
  
"Oh calm down Joey...you'll do fine." Bakura said while sneaking a lick  
of Marik's ice cream before Marik got to it. Everyone saw this and  
wondered if Marik noticed it too. Marik started to eat his ice cream  
right where Bakura licked it. Everyone tried to not say anything nor  
laugh at the event that just happened.  
  
"Hey Marik can I have a lick of your ice cream?" Mai asked while  
looking through her cards.  
  
"Hell no! I don't even let my sister eat after me and I don't eat  
after my sis so what makes you thing that I'll let you eat my food and  
me to eat after you?" Marik said while eating the last bit of ice  
cream.  
  
"Because before you ate your ice cream Bakura licked it." Mai said.  
Marik looked at Bakura who was smirking.  
  
"You idiot! Why did you do that?" Marik said trying not to kill  
Bakura. Marik looked at Joey who was walking on the top of the booth  
they was sitting at. "What in the world are you doing?" All of a  
sudden Joey lost his balance and fell on Kaiba who was looking at him  
which caused them to French kiss and then Kaiba lost his balance and  
grabbed Bakura's...(insert word) and the 3 of them went falling down to  
the ground, with Bakura nearly crying. The others helped them up.  
  
"Bakura are you ok?" Joey and Yugi asked.  
  
"(Crying) Kaiba grabbed me and it hurts like hell!" Everyone started  
laughing, all but Kaiba, Joey, and Bakura.  
  
"OMG I was kissed.... and by a boy too." Kaiba said while glaring at  
Joey.  
  
"Hey I am sorry Kaiba I didn't mean too." Joey said. All of them got  
kicked out of the café for causing a big problem and making too much  
noises and distractions. They all went to Kaiba's house to study for  
the exams. But what they found at the door wasn't all that great.  
Kaiba took the pink note from the door and read it in his head making  
sure no one was looking at it:  
  
Kaiba, My baby please don't ignore me and my love for you  
Your body just shines in the pale moon  
Your great sense of humor is just so great to ignore  
I will love you forever more.  
  
Kaiba crumpled the note up and put it in his pocket and opened the  
house door. Mokuba was waiting for him. "Seto...a girl came by...she told  
me to give you these cards." Mokuba said while giving Kaiba the cards.  
Kaiba gasped at the sight.  
  
"No Impossible...How could have such powerful cards?" Kaiba said.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yup I hope you liked it...plz R&R...  
  
Bakura: um...why did Joey kiss Kaiba?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Because...I wanted him too...  
  
Bakura: And what was I REALLY doing in the bathroom?  
  
Kitsunegirl: I'll never tell.   
  
Bakura: Um...I think I know... 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaiba's first love  
Part 3  
  
Kitsunegirl: Heh heh I think I got a little carried away in the 2nd  
chapter.  
  
Bakura: WHAT DO YOU MEAN A LITTLE?! YOU MADE ME (INSERT WORD) IN THE  
MALE'S BATHROOM YOU STUPID BRAT!  
  
Kitsunegirl: No I didn't...you thought I made you did...you had Marik's  
rod in your hand.  
  
Bakura: O.O THAT'S WORSE!  
  
Kitsunegirl: O.O Ewwww not like that his millennium rod...stupid word...  
you know what I mean...  
  
Bakura: And then Joey kissed Kaiba!  
  
Kitsunegirl: And?  
  
Bakura: Forget it...  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yeah you liked that part...you...Aww forget it...  
  
Kaiba: Oh great I get to do this stupid disclaimer...Kitsunegirl don't  
own YGO nor none of the characters that's good or else she'll make me  
and Joey kiss again and that wasn't a pleasant experience...  
  
Kitsunegirl: Muhahahaha.  
  
Kurama: Warning this chapter may have some disturbing scenes in it.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Kurama why are you here?  
  
Kurama: To give people a warning of this chapter...I wanted to do the  
disclaimer...  
  
Kitsunegirl: Kurama this is a YGO story not a YYH story...  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaiba examined the cards more closely to see if they were real. He  
couldn't believe that someone would give him such rare and powerful  
cards like the ones he held in his hands. He stared at them for about  
5 minutes before he finally spoke. "I don't believe...I mean I never  
thought that I.... would see...not less hold these cards in my hand...sure  
I've seen them but never held them...or claimed them as my own...with  
these cards I will be the top duelist in the world...But why would a  
useless creature give these to me...I must know..." Kaiba said while  
looking through the cards over and over again.  
  
"Kaiba...are you ok?" Yugi asked while walking toward Kaiba. Kaiba  
looked at Yugi at the corner of his eye and stepped away.  
  
"Yugi why are you always in my business? Do you like me or something  
because every time I turn around your right there staring at me like  
your gonna kiss me or something...Is that what you want Yugi a kiss from  
me? Were you soooo jealous of Joey when he kissed me that you wanted a  
kiss to?"  
  
"Kaiba! You're losing your mind...calm down...I don't want to kiss you...I  
am just concerned about you...Can't I care about you for once?"  
  
"No you cant I don't want people to think that I am going out with  
you." Yugi started to head out the door when Mokuba grabbed his shirt.  
"Let him go Mokuba." Mokuba let go of Yugi's shirt and opened the  
door. Yugi went straight home and laid on the bed and got a picture of  
Kaiba out and looked at it.  
  
"(sighs) Oh Kaiba...Why can't you see how much I care for you?" Yugi  
said as he held the picture close to him.  
  
The next day at school everyone was in Yugi's and Kaiba's class to  
talk to Yugi. "Yugi...Why did you leave yesterday?" Duke asked while  
looking at Yugi whose head was on the desk looking depressed and  
stuff. Yugi made no motion no sound. "Yugi? Are you ok?" Duke poked  
Yugi on his arm but Yugi stayed still. Mai leaned closer to Yugi so  
he'd be staring at her eyes.  
  
"Yugi...Are you alive?" Mai said. Yugi stared off into the distance.  
Mai reached in to Yugi's pocket and pulled out his cards and held them  
up to his face. "Yugi say something or else your cards are going bye-  
bye." Yugi started blanking and got out of the trance he was in and  
looked at Mai and grabbed his cards from her. "There now that I got  
your attention tell me what's up with you?" Yugi sighed and lost his  
concentration when Kaiba opened his desk and found a dozen roses and  
threw them across the room and the teacher picked them up and said  
thanks to Kaiba. Kaiba growled and sat down in his chair.  
  
"You guys I think I..." Yugi said. Everyone gasped and looked at Yugi  
weird when Yugi finished the sentence.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: Sorry if that chapter was toooooooooo short too....but any  
way I'll try to update soon...exams are this week so I might not be able  
too... I will only do this once so hurry up Kurama!  
  
Kurama: Yay!! Thank you! Well Read and review Please and tell  
Kitsunegirl to let me come on and say stuff too. 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba's First Love  
Part 4  
  
Kitsunegirl: Oh man...I don't know what to do with this story...my friends  
want Yugi and Kaiba to get together... I will let you people decide... I  
will have a vote for what I'll do...If you want Kaiba and Yugi together  
or Kaiba and the girl...um...I will tally up the votes in one week or  
so...YOU CAN ONLY VOTE ONCE!!! OR IT WILL NOT!!! COUNT!!! I am talking  
to you Trista and Kagome!!! ONLY ONCE!!!  
  
Kaiba: I think they heard you.  
  
Kitsunegirl: I don't care!  
  
Kaiba: I do I am going to become death by your yelling!  
  
Kitsunegirl: (signals Kaiba to come closer and he does) I want to tell  
you a secret....I DON'T CARE IF YOU BECOME DEATH!  
  
Kaiba: Ow! Why did you do that?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Because...Now...Kurama do the disclaimer and that's all!  
  
Kurama: Kitsunegirl don't own YGO nor YYH in short she owns nothing of  
value in her life nor her after life...but hey I am doing the  
disclaimers for a while I am so happy .  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did you just say Yugi????" Joey asked while backing off and  
tripping over Mai and they went falling down with Mai on top on Joey.  
They stayed in that position till Joey leaned over to kiss Mai.  
  
"Eww get off me Joseph!" Mai said while pushing Joey off of her. Joey  
fell to the ground waiting for Yugi to give him a responds to his  
question.  
  
"Now...what did you say Yuge?" Joey said sitting on the cold floor  
unaware that other kids could see his silk underwear that had flowers  
on them ( this is one of my past experiences) the girls that past by  
him started laughing. Joey looked at them as they laughed even harder.  
"Hey what are you girls laughing at?"  
  
"Your underwear..." A girl in there class said. Joey got up and pulled  
his pants up. He walked by Yugi's desk to talk to him.  
  
"Ok Yugi tell me this once more time" Joey said as he stared into  
Yugi's eyes.  
  
"I told you Joey and you heard me." Yugi said frustrated.  
  
"Yuge I know I heard you but...we wanna make sure that we..." Joey said  
before Yugi cut him off by standing up and yelling loud.  
  
"I SAID THAT I LOVE SETO KAIBA!!!!!" Yugi said. After he said that  
the whole class got quiet and looked at him especially Kaiba who had a  
disturbing look on his face. Yugi walked toward Kaiba. "Kaiba I love  
you....will you love me back?" Yugi said. Kaiba blushed and walked out  
of the classroom and went to the bathroom, there he found Bakura and  
Marik.  
  
"Why are you two in here...alone?" Kaiba said while looking at Marik  
and Bakura making sure they weren't doing anything inappropriate.  
  
"Nothing why? Wanna do something with us?" Marik said giving Kaiba an  
annoying look.  
  
"Yuck...No thank you...I already have my...weird problems." Kaiba said  
while splashing water on his face.  
  
"Oh what is it...is it girl problems?" Bakura said.  
  
"No...well kinda...there is a girl giving me love notes...but that's not  
it...its Yugi..."  
  
"Oh...did he take your girlfriend?" Marik said. Kaiba looked back at  
them irritated.  
  
"No...he embarrassed me in front of class....saying that he loves me and  
that he wants me to return my love for him..."  
  
"Oh do you love him?" Bakura said while poking the water fountain  
(yes there is a water fountain in the boys bathroom...not the kind you  
drink out off...you know the ones that you can stand in and stuff....the  
girls have cable and computers in there bathrooms).  
  
"Bakura..."  
  
"Yes Kaiba?"  
  
"Shut the hell up!....Why are you guys hanging in here any way as if I  
didn't know..."  
  
"To help idiots like you with there problems. Now do you want our  
help or what..."  
  
"Yeah help me by leaving me alone and shutting the ---- up!" Kaiba  
walked out of the bathroom and went back to class where he found  
everyone doing math work.  
  
After school Yugi tried to talk to Kaiba but Kaiba ignored him. "Kaiba  
I am sooooo sorry I didn't mean for that to happen...please forgive  
me...I'll make it up to you I swear just please..." Yugi pleaded. Kaiba  
walked faster to avoid Yugi, he walked so fast and ignored Yugi that  
he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and crashed into a  
person they both went falling down with the girl on top. The girl got  
up and searched for her glasses Kaiba then got up feeling dizzy and  
placed his hand on a soft surface and felt around trying to figure out  
what he was rubbing...(got to change the rating of this soon). The girl  
slightly...Oh my (looks for thesaurus and changes rating to R)...Um anyway  
the girl slightly moaned. (bashes head against the computer for  
putting a word of that nature in this story). Kaiba shook his head to  
get the dizziness away and squeezed the surface, the girl gasped in  
surprised and grabbed her glasses and looked at Kaiba...  
  
"(gasps) Seto Kaiba? Is that you?" The girl said as she helped Kaiba  
up. When he got up they was really close to each other. They can feel  
each other's heart beats, or was it just Kaiba...He has never been this  
close to a girl before, he could feel his heart pounding faster and  
faster, he had a shortness of breath...All of a sudden the girl dropped  
her stuff which made Kaiba lose his concentration. "Oh I am sorry...I am  
such a cluts...forgive me." Kaiba bent over to pick the stuff up. He  
noticed some pictures of him cut out and had hearts around them, the  
girl noticed that he had noticed the pictures and grabbed the stuff  
away from him.  
  
"What are those pictures for?" Kaiba asked as he held the girl so she  
won't leave.  
  
"Please un hand me...there nothing...I am just a fan of yours...that's  
all." She said as she struggled to get away and ended up dropping  
poems and letters addressed to Kaiba. "Oh No!"  
  
"Wait a second...it was you! You're the one giving me these notes and  
flowers!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: And there you have it.  
  
Kaiba: Have what?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Your first crushie poo...  
  
Kaiba: Whatever!  
  
Kitsunegirl: Oh come one...you're the one squeezing her butt.  
  
Kaiba: That's because you wrote it!  
  
Kitsunegirl: No I didn't quit lying to the people out there.  
  
Kaiba: Forget you! Any ways read and review so this girl will stop  
torturing me!  
  
Kitsunegirl: Aww looky it's a picture of Kaiba on a bearskin rug with  
his butt out!  
  
Kaiba: Give me that! You said you wouldn't mention it!  
  
Kitsunegirl: Oh...I did? Oh well... 


	5. Chapter 5

Kaiba's first love (warning chapter may be REAL short)  
  
Part 5 (2nd warning...I was VERY hyper while writing this so...there will  
be annoying stuff)  
  
Kitsunegirl: Heh heh someone found out my identity T.T  
  
Kaiba: Oh good God not this s--- again...shut the hell up you stupid...  
  
Kitsunegirl: BAKURA!!!!!!!! KAIBA IS TAKING YOUR THONG!  
  
Bakura: What? Noooooooooooo!  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yes Bakura wears thongs...  
  
Kurama: Is this going to be another story to scare the 3 main boys you  
know...and read this?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yup .  
  
Kurama: Uh huh...well...um...in this chapter you find out who was giving  
Kaiba them notes...then there's is maybe more disturbing stuff...maybe....  
  
Marik: Kitsunegirl doesn't own YYH or YGO...but since this is a YGO fic  
Kurama should get his --- out of this fic.  
  
Kurama: Whats was that?  
  
Marik: Yeah you heard me get your butt out of this fic.  
  
Kurama: You asked for it.  
  
(Kurama and Marik starts to fight)  
  
Kaiba: This should be interesting...  
  
Kitsunegirl: Bakura pop us some popcorn and get the fic started.  
  
Bakura: (staring at a picture of Marik) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...ok...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why would you give me such stupid letters? And of all people why you  
and why me?" Kaiba said as he looked at the girl carefully. She looked  
at him for a while before she answered.  
  
"Kaiba I love you and I am a big fan of yours...you're a better duelist  
than my big brother." The girl said while getting and organizing her  
stuff so it will look tidy.  
  
"Who's your big brother?" Kaiba said. The girl took her glasses off  
and gave him an answer.  
  
"Joey Wheeler." Kaiba looked at the red haired girl who appeared to  
be Serenity. He held out his hand to help her up and looked into her  
eyes, his heart started pounding just like before. He leaned over a  
little bit to kiss her then stopped himself.  
  
"Look Serenity...I don't like you so back off." With that Kaiba left  
Serenity alone. Kaiba headed to his house unaware that Serenity was  
following him. She crept over at the side of the house and found his  
room. She looked at him take his shirt off, her heart pounded and she  
stopped breathing as he started to take his pants off...  
  
(Kaiba: Whoa! That's toooo far!...  
  
Kitsunegirl: I can't help it...looks at Kaiba and pokes his belly  
button and he starts to giggle like the Pillsbury Dough Boy  
  
Kaiba: Stop that!  
  
Kitsunegirl: I always wanted to do that...)  
  
Mokuba went to Kaiba's door and knocks and Kaiba pulls his pants back  
up. "Darn...stupid Mokuba...you had to ruin it didn't you?" Serenity  
thought as Mokuba went in the room to talk to Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba...what do you want?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba looked at Kaiba then  
out the window and caught a glimpse at Serenity. Mokuba went by the  
door and saw no one. "Mokuba...what's wrong?"  
  
"Oh...nothing Seto...um...I just wanted to hang with you for a while."  
Mokuba said.  
  
"Um...Mokuba...may I have some time to myself first." Kaiba said. Mokuba  
nodded his head and left the room. When Mokuba was out of the room  
Kaiba laid on the bed and pulled out all the pictures of him and the  
others. He looked through them and stopped at a particular picture of  
Yugi. He stared at it for a while and thought to himself. "Stupid  
Yugi...always in my business and saying he loves me...God I hate his  
guts...and yet... he's kind, nice...hot...and has a good looking...O.O...  
OMG!!!! I...I...I have a freaking crush on Yugi!" Kaiba thought while  
saying the last part out loud, which made Mokuba run into the room  
seeing Kaiba on the floor crying.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kurama and Marik is still fighting)  
  
Kitsunegirl: Sad...  
  
Kaiba: How long will they fight?  
  
Bakura: Maybe till chapter 6...Read and review ok?  
  
Kaiba: Why the ---- do I like Yugi?  
  
Kitsunegirl: So Trista, Kagome and all the other YGO yaoi fans will be  
happy...  
  
Kaiba: What ever....  
  
Bakura: Kaiba...can I have my thong back?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Sad...  
  
Kaiba: (whispers) do he really wears thongs?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yup! Now like Bakura said read and review please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Kaiba's First Love  
  
Part 6  
  
Kitsunegirl: Why does everyone thinks that the beginning of these  
chapters are chats?  
  
Kaiba: Because there silly like that.  
  
(Kurama and Marik is still fighting)  
  
Bakura: Can you guys quit that? (Hey....you in Kitsunegirl's 6th  
period...be warned stay away from this chapter...I am talking to you with  
the initials J.G)  
  
(The dust disappears and Marik is biting his own leg.)  
  
Kurama: But he started it! (By the way...Kitsunegirl WILL get carried  
away with the romance in this chapter so the rating WILL go up)  
  
Kitsunegirl: Kurama how old are you?  
  
Kurama: 15 I suppose  
  
Kitsunegirl: What do you mean...do you know your age?  
  
Kurama: Ma'am yes ma'am!  
  
Kitsunegirl: Good now get down and give me 10,000,000!  
  
(5 hours later)  
  
Kurama: 9,999,998  
  
Bakura: 9,10,11  
  
Kurama: 12...13...14...Oh s--- Bakura you made me lose count! 1...2...  
  
Kitsunegirl: ;;; now for part 6  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba stood there looking at his brother crying on the ground.  
"Seto...are you ok?" Kaiba didn't look up he just sat there crying his  
eyes out while holding his head trying to hold and hide his tears from  
Mokuba. Mokuba went to sit by Kaiba; he put his arm around Kaiba and  
rubbed his shoulder to cheer him up. "Seto its ok...don't cry...you're a  
big boy you shouldn't cry like a little baby." Kaiba looked at Mokuba  
and pushed him away. "Um...someone wanted to see you Seto." Mokuba said  
trying not to cry at his brother's reaction. Kaiba stopped crying and  
got some tissue and told Mokuba to let the person in and to keep the  
door open. Mokuba nodded his head and let the young red haired girl  
in. Kaiba looked at her in discuss.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba said while avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"I wanted to spend time with you Kaiba...is that ok?" Serenity asked.  
While walking to Kaiba and stopping 2 inches away from his  
face...Serenity was stalwart enough to put her hands on Kaiba's chest  
which made jump move back quickly but he knocked some stuff off of the  
dresser he was already on top of. He didn't know what to do...he didn't  
ant to push her away because he liked it...a little too much. He pulled  
Serenity closer to him and held her in his arms and rubbed her back.  
He could feel her warm breath on his chest and a few movements also  
coming from her. Kaiba started to move his hand and arm down  
Serenity's back and...  
  
(Kaiba: Before you go on let me remind you this story is in the PG  
section on Fanfiction.net you know.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yeah...don't worry I am gonna change the rating to R...if it  
gets worse it will be on Adultfiction.net...cant get any higher than  
that.  
  
Kaiba: For you...they need a website a lot higher than that.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Hey!  
  
Kurama: 9,000,026...  
  
Bakura: 27 28 29.  
  
Kurama: 30... 31... 32...D--- you Bakura!  
  
Bakura: Muhahahahaha! )  
  
Lets see...were was I...Oh yeah...Kaiba moved his hand and arm down  
Serenity's backside. Serenity moved even closer to him, Kaiba looked  
down at her and she looked up again blushing a little. Kaiba leaned  
over and kissed her softly on her lips...he enjoyed it that he wanted to  
go a little further. He carefully opened his mouth and slid his tonuge  
in Serernity's mouth, which was half way open, the second their  
tounges touched Kaiba felt his emotions about Serenity change for he  
had found true love at last.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: Hell no it is not over...its 10 45 pm and I am sleepy b/c I  
didn't get my 12-16 hrs of sleep today...I just needed a place to stop...  
so don't let that last sentence fool you.  
  
Kurama: 9,999,999  
  
Marik: 10 11 12  
  
Kurama: 13...14...15...MARIK I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WHEN I GET DONE WITH  
THIS!!  
  
(Marik runs and hides behind Kaiba)  
  
Mai: Well any way read and review ok? 


	7. This has nothing to do with the storyski...

Kitsunegirl: This has nothing to do with the story so you can skip  
this any way...I just want to tell you guys what was up with my computer  
and what I have learned....  
  
Kurama: Yes the grasshopper has learned so much this past week and a  
half.  
  
Kitsunegirl: And yes there will be interruptions by the annoying  
peoples.  
  
Jin: Iamnotannoying.  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yes you are no one can barely understand you.  
  
Jin: SothatdoesntmeanIcanthavenopartinthischapter.  
  
Kurama: What the hell is he saying?  
  
Kaiba: Who cares?  
  
Kitsunegirl: Well any way my computer messed up right before a huge  
math project and I was freaked out...but anyway I got up to chapter 11-  
B...you'll find out y there's an A and B for chapter 11 later...and I got  
something for the Bakura and Marik fans out there. Just think as it as  
a thank you for reading my fic. Um...then um...oh yeah...I was at my aunt's  
house and my little cousin was there and she wanted to know what  
Bakura and Marik was doing in the bathroom... I think by now you guys  
now what they was doing, if not then I wont tell you so to bad for  
you...but any way I used the "m" word in front of her but I whispered it  
to her in her ear and she yelled it out loud in front of the adults  
. stupid girl...But I really didn't get in that much troubled the only  
thing that happened was that I had to listen to 2 long speeches about  
my stories being too mature for my little 9 year old cousin....hey she  
wanted to read it....grrr....Kurama told me not to let the girl read it...  
  
Kurama: But did she listen? Noooooo....  
  
Kitsunegirl: So I wont be going to my aunt's house when that brat is  
over there...she's always in my business and yelling stuff out in public  
like the time where she knew I had a white b/f (on of my best ones .  
stupid butt Courtland I should kill him....but I wont)...Um... any way  
that's just about it.... 


	8. Chapter 7

Kaiba's First Love  
Part 7  
  
Warning I was hyper writing this. ;;;  
  
Kitsunegirl: Ok since my computer was jacking off...I mean up I had to  
write this by hand.  
  
Kaiba: Aww...poor baby I feel soo sorry for you.  
  
Kitsunegirl (KG): Yup...I am now putting me as KG...but anyway Kaiba you  
should be b/c you're writing the next chapter.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT!?  
  
Kurama: 9,992,999  
  
Bakura: 10...11...0  
  
Kurama: 1...2...3...Nooooo!  
  
KG: He's still doing push-ups?  
  
Marik: Yup.  
  
Kaiba: Why did I kiss Serenity?  
  
KG: You'll do more than that in this chapter...I own nothing as usual.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Mokuba walked into the room and saw Kaiba and Serenity kissing. "Seto  
what are you doing?" Mokuba asked as he saw Kaiba's hand go in  
Serenity's pants. Mokuba poked Kaiba so he'll pay attention to him.  
Kaiba moved back slowly from the small body he was grabbing. He looked  
at Serenity whose mouth was still open up waiting for Kaiba to  
collapse his lips onto hers once more; then he looked at Mokuba who  
looked really confused about Kaiba's actions that he had done.  
  
"What do you want Mokuba?" Kaiba asked not letting go of Serenity.  
Mokuba stared at Kaiba for a while then spoke up.  
  
"Nothing Seto...I just wanted to know if you were busy...but since you  
are then I'll leave." Mokuba said while leaving the room.  
  
"Kaiba...um...do you want me to leave now so you could spend time with  
your brother?" Serenity asked while looking in Kaiba's eyes. Kaiba  
slightly nodded his head to tell her to leave. She headed toward the  
door and stopped outside the door. "Kaiba...I'll never forget about  
what just happened between the two of us." She closed the door and  
left.  
  
The next day at school Kaiba went to the bathroom real quick. "Well  
isn't it just lucky you dropped in today...today there's a special on  
advice today. 50 cents per advice." Marik said while giving Bakura a  
back message. Kaiba looked at Marik and Bakura strangely.  
  
"I didn't even know you idiots charged for your useless advice."  
Kaiba said as he stared at them and continued. "Are you 2 dating or  
something?" Bakura and Marik looked at Kaiba.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Bakura said while laying on Marik's  
shoulder.  
  
"Because you act like it." Bakura looked at Marik for a while.  
  
"No...we ain't together...we're just good friends nothing more." Bakura  
hesitated. Kaiba left the bathroom and went to class and took his seat  
by Yugi. Yugi looked at Kaiba by the corner of his eye and Kaiba  
glared back at him and slightly blushed when Yugi smiled at him. (By  
the way they're in the back of the room)  
  
"What do you want Yugi?" Kaiba asked. Yugi put his hand on Kaiba's  
leg and rubbed it and watched Kaiba's face get a lot redder. Kaiba put  
his hand on Yugi's hand with no control or thinking and held Yugi's  
hand. Yugi and Kaiba looked at each other and was about to kiss until  
Joey turned around and saw them.  
  
"Gah! Yugi! Kaiba! What are you 2 doing back there!?" Joey yelled.  
Everyone turned around and saw Kaiba and Yugi in a kissing position.  
  
"Kaiba, Yugi...separate yourselves up here to the front right now."  
Their teacher said. Kaiba and Yugi went up to the front and sat on  
oppisite sides of the room but close enough that's they could see each  
other.  
  
After school everyone went out for pizza. Joey kept a close eye on  
Yugi and Kaiba. Serenity walked into the store and asked Kaiba to talk  
to her. She pulled him into a corner away from everyone. "What did you  
want Sereni..." Kaiba said before Serenity went to kiss him. Kaiba was  
wondering why she didn't put her tongue in his mouth when she kissed  
him. He decided to do it himself and pulled her closer so she could  
feel his hard...yeah...  
  
(Kaiba: Why is that there?  
  
KG: IDK...this is y its R rated. SO SHINE!!!!!...sry I am listening to  
Every Heart by BoA )  
  
Serenity pulled away and fell into Kaiba's arm gasping and panting for  
air. Kaiba smirked at her reaction. She caught her breath and looked  
at Kaiba, she stepped away from him and ran out the door. Kaiba walked  
back to the table where everyone was at. "Kaiba were you and Yugi  
really about to kiss?" Marik said while putting grapes in Bakura's  
mouth while he laid in Marik's lap.  
  
"Well...I have no comment for that question...I thought you 2 wasn't  
doing out." Kaiba said looking at Marik.  
  
"We ain't...well...um...look did you try to kiss Yugi or not?" Marik said  
trying to get out of the subject.  
  
"No...I wouldn't..." Kaiba said stopping when he felt Yugi's hand go up  
the back of his shirt. Kaiba looked at Yugi and went to kiss him.  
Everyone at the table was shocked at what was happening.  
  
"I see a tongue...no now 2...Gah! They're French kissing!" Joey said  
grossed out.  
  
"Mommy mommy look lesbians!" A passing little kid said while pulling  
a lady's shirt.  
  
"No no honey...lesbians are 2 girls but these are 2 boys...so there  
homosexuals." The lady said.  
  
"Ooooooo....you boys are kissin!"  
  
"Don't speak to the gay boys, come on." The lady said as she walked  
away taking her kid.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
KG: Gotta stop there...R & R K?  
  
Kaiba: MY SRAIGHTNESS!!!!!  
  
KG: What straightness?  
  
Kurama: 8,000,258  
  
Bakura: -10,000,000...-9,999,999...-9,999,998  
  
Kurama: - 9,999,997...NO! BAKURA YOU BASTARD! 


	9. Chapter 8

Kaiba's First Love  
Part 8  
  
Warning: This chapter WILL have VERY DISTURBING ISSUES!  
  
Kaiba: Great now I have to do this story...well chapter for KG...she's out  
and stuff...ok now lets get this story going... KG owns nothing but her  
pathetic life.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok... Bakura and Marik dies a terrible death from AIDS (Hmmm...I wonder  
how they got AIDS)...Joey turns into a male prostitute...Mai becomes a  
hooker...Duke and Tristen gets married to Yugi and Pegasus.... Mokuba  
marries Rini from Sailor Moon and....me (Kaiba) porks (If you don't know  
what that means watch "European Vacation" staring Chevy Chase...or ask  
your parents) Serenity like crazy...then Michael Jackson comes and rapes  
all the males but doesn't bother his "slave" Pegasus...then Freddy  
Croger, Jason and Mike Mayers (The dude from the Halloween movies)  
kills everyone but me so I will get all the Egyptian god cards and  
become the best duelist in the world! Muhahahahahaha.  
  
The End.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama: Kaiba that made no sense!  
  
Kaiba: Your point is?  
  
Kurama: The point is that you fed up the story none of that stuff  
will ever happen...except 2 of them you wrote.  
  
Kaiba: Which parts?  
  
Kurama: I am not telling...since your freaking up the story...  
  
Kaiba: That wasn't right...  
  
Kurama: Then stop.  
  
Kaiba: (has a rolled up sheet of paper and is...oh my...) Who's your daddy  
paper? Who's your daddy?  
  
Paper: The oak tree! The oak tree...and you too Seto!  
  
Kurama: o.o what the fuzzy?  
  
KG: (cracking up)  
  
Kurama: KG...stop him...  
  
Kaiba: Yes...you want more...Muhahahahahaha!  
  
Bakura: Stop it...your going to scare Trista, Kagome, Marik, Brittany,  
John, Johne and Daniel! I am going to start the story now...KG doesn't  
own YGO nor YYH...or the pen we was using.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone looked at Kaiba and Yugi to see how long they could kiss. "  
Um you guys could stop now...not even Marik and I kiss that long..."  
Bakura said. Everyone shifted their attention toward Bakura and Marik  
who was blushing like crazy. Marik bent over and went under the table  
so no one will see what he was doing. They all heard a zipper being  
unzipped and Bakura smiled. Kaiba and Yugi stopped kissing to find out  
what was going on, Bakura leaned over and whispered in a low voice. "  
Hey...Marik gives killer head...$15 a pop." Everyone looked at Bakura.  
  
"o.o um that's very nice to know Bakura." Every one said. Just then  
Bakura jumped up and screamed and fell to the floor grabbing his self.  
  
"Whats with you Bakura?" Joey asked while rubbing Bakura's back.  
Bakura started to squeal something.  
  
"Marik bit me down there." Bakura squealed. The worker of the café  
kicked them out for making more noise. Everybody went to their own  
houses. Kaiba opened the door and saw Mokuba playing cards with  
Serenity.  
  
"Serenity why are you here?" Kaiba asked while getting a drink from  
the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh...I saw your ad in the newspaper saying that you needed a baby  
sitter for Mokuba, and I wanted to do the job so I could be closer to  
you and Mokuba...if its ok with you that is."  
  
"Its ok with me but...you might become Mokuba's sister soon..." Kaiba  
said saying the last part in Serenity's ear. She looked at Kaiba  
weird, wondering what he was talking about. "Why are you looking at me  
like that?"  
  
"No reason...I Have to go and see what my brother is doing." Serenity  
said while going out the door.  
  
About a month later is where everything got complicated. (Starts  
singing "Complicated" by Avril ). The phone at the Wheelers' house  
started ringing. Joey answered the phone and to his surprise it was  
Kaiba.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura: There...done...and my thing still hurts.  
  
Joey: You mean that really?!  
  
Bakura: Yeah...but Marik didn't do it...your sister it!  
  
Serenity: Whatcha talking about Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Nothing...Just read and review ok.  
  
KG: Back!  
  
Bakura: Good. 


	10. Chapter 9

Kaiba's First Love  
Chapter 9  
  
Kitsunegirl: Ummm...This chapter might not have a lot of humor but some  
drama I hate drama but the story has to go somewhere.  
  
Bakura: Is Marik and I in this chapter?  
  
Kitsunegirl: No...why?  
  
Marik: Because...we are loved.  
  
Kitsunegirl: right...um...I don't own YYH nor YGO...speaking of YYH...where's  
Kurama?  
  
Bakura: I don't know...(evil grin)  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Joey nearly dropped the phone when he heard Kaiba's voice. "What do  
you want Kaiba?" Joey said while eating a sandwich.  
  
"I want to speak to Serenity." Kaiba said. Joey went upstairs to  
Serenity's room and walked in on her as she was getting dressed.  
Serenity threw a comb at Joey as he ran out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry to walk in on you like that but you have a phone call."  
Joey said while waiting for Serenity to get on the other line. When  
she was on Joey eased dropped into the conversation.  
  
Conversation Serenity (S) Kaiba  
(K) Joey (J)  
  
S: Hello?  
  
K: Hey baby...its me Kaiba, how are you?  
  
S: I'm fine...why'd you call?  
  
K: I want you to come over for dinner.  
  
S: Oh...it's 10 pm...it's quite late don't you think?  
  
K: Sorry...I had to make Mokuba go to bed.  
  
S: Isn't he gonna join us?  
  
K: No...I wanted it to be just the 2 of us...  
  
S: Kinda like a date?  
  
K: Yes...but it cheap and there's already a bed ready...  
  
S & J: O.O  
  
S: Um...Kaiba...  
  
K: Huh?  
  
S: Are you suggesting something to me?  
  
K: Kinda...why?  
  
S: Because...I don't think...  
  
K: Look...I'll go only as far as you are willing to go.  
  
S: Well...um...I...  
  
K: What's wrong?  
  
S: Maybe...  
  
K: Am I pressuring you?  
  
S: Yes you are.  
  
K: Sorry honey...forgive me.  
  
S: That's ok...  
  
K: So are you gonna come over?  
  
J: No she's not going over!  
  
S & K: O.O Joey?!  
  
J: Yes it is I, Joey Wheeler...  
  
K: How long have you been listening?  
  
J: I heard the whole thing.  
  
S: Joey...I never listen to your...  
  
J: How long?  
  
S: Huh?  
  
J: How long have you 2 been going out?  
  
K: That's none of your business Wheeler!  
  
J: Yes it is...back off of my sister!  
  
K: NO! (Hangs up the phone)  
  
S: Joey...I...  
  
J: Shut up...I'll be up shortly. (Hangs up)  
  
End of Conversation  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: Yup that was short.  
  
Bakura: -.- oh no I haven't noticed.  
  
Kitsunegirl: ;;; good I'm glad you haven't  
  
Bakura: (falls down)  
  
Yugi: Read and Review ok?  
  
Mai: (being chased by Kurama with a thermometer) NO! HELP ME!  
  
Kurama: Don't run...I only want to take your temperature!  
  
Mai: NOOOOOO!  
  
Kurama: Muhahahahahahaaaa!  
  
Everyone: o.o uh huh... 


	11. Chapter 10

Kaiba's First Love Chapter 10  
  
Kitsunegirl: This story is coming along great...um...Kaiba, Joey and Serenity will be the only ones for a while.  
  
Bakura: Great...no fun for Marik and I.  
  
Mai: (still being chased) Kitsunegirl...don't...own...YGO...nor YYH...can someone please help me!  
  
Kurama: No one can hear you scream!  
  
Mai: Help me!!  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity was lying on her bed crying when Joey walked in her room. "Stop your crying...it wont help you!" Joey yelled to Serenity while pulling her off her bed by her arm. She struggled to get from Joey's grip, which made him pin her to the bed. "Look at me!" Serenity looked at Joey slowly trying to avoid eye-to-eye contact with him. "What did you think you was doing dating Kaiba?" Joey said calming down a little so not to make Serenity cry more.  
  
"I love him Joey..." Serenity said with sobs and tears between the words. Joey sighed then looked in Serenity's eyes as she started to speak again. " And Seto loves me too..." Joey glared at Serenity, which made her shiver a bit.  
  
"Serenity...sis...listen...he doesn't like nor love you." Joey said while wiping some tears off Serenity's face.  
  
"Yes he does Joey! He loves me! He told me so when he gave me an engagement ring!" Serenity said then gasping after the last part. Joey looked at Serenity.  
  
"What engagement ring? Where is it?"  
  
"It's...in my dresser by the bed...the top one." Joey got up and opened the dresser and took out a black, velvet box. He opened it up and found a diamond necklace and a 24kt gold ring. "They're real diamonds...and gold..." Joey looked at the jewelry and closed it and put it in his shirt. "Hey! Those are mine!" Joey glared at Serenity once more.  
  
"So he gave you engagement presents...like your gonna get married."  
  
"We are...we planed to get married in the summer."  
  
"You're only 14...and Kaiba is 17...you can't marry each other."  
  
"Yes we can! We're gonna get married on his 18th birthday and there's nothing you can do about it!" Serenity said while slamming the door and running out of the house.  
  
She ran until she got to Kaiba's house. All the lights were off which means everyone was sleep. She rung the doorbell then 5 minutes later Mokuba was at the door. "Serenity? Why are you here? Don't you know its 11:45 pm?" Mokuba said while wiping his eyes.  
  
"Please let me stay the night." Serenity said. Mokuba invited her in and lead her to Kaiba's room. Mokuba opened the door and found Kaiba organizing his deck. Kaiba turned and saw Serenity and walked toward her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kaiba said.  
  
"I wanted to be with you...I need some place to stay the night." Serenity said. Kaiba nodded and told Mokuba to go to bed. As soon as Mokuba closed the door and went to his room Kaiba spoke to Serenity.  
  
"Your gonna sleep in my bed then..." Kaiba said smirking a bit. Serenity slightly nodded thinking about the situation for a while.  
  
"Um...I don't have any clothes to wear for the night." Kaiba got a small shirt out for Serenity.  
  
"Change into that." Kaiba said. Serenity looked at the shirt, which would only go as far as her belly button.  
  
"Do you have any shorts or something?"  
  
"No that's all I have." Serenity changed into the small shirt and jumped in the bed and turned out the light. She heard a shirt and some jeans hit the ground and felt Kaiba crawl in the bed and put his arms around her and pull her closer to him, she let out a small squeal and hoped the night would never end.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kitsunegirl: I will have 2 chapter 11's  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
KG: Its toooo mature for the site  
  
Hiei: Oh...um R&R ok?  
  
Kurama: (tied up)  
  
Mai: Thanks Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Humph 


	12. Chapter 11

Kaiba's First love  
  
Chapter 11  
  
KG: This will be like the non edited version but a lot is cut out...and its Mokuba's POV.  
  
Kaiba: Wow. That's why they call it edited & non edited.  
  
KG: Yup v  
  
Kaiba: Whats with that stupid looking face?  
  
KG: IDK...I like it.  
  
Kaiba: And why big writing?  
  
KG: IDK ;;;  
  
Kaiba: Don't you know anything?  
  
KG: Yup   
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
KG: Pi is 3.1415796586903212...  
  
Kaiba: -.- not what I meant.  
  
Inu Yasha: KG don't own YGO nor YYH nor Inu Yasha (IY)...you do know that KG is Kitsunegirl right?  
  
Kaiba: Why the f--- are you here?  
  
IY: Because...where the only ones here.  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity laid in the bed sleep in Kaiba's arms breathing on his chest. "Serenity...wake up..." Kaiba said as he rubbed Serenity's back. She licked his chest and opened her eyes. Kaiba looked down in her eyes and smiled at her.  
  
"Kaiba...what do you want?" Serenity asked. Kaiba gave her a weird look.  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Mokuba was in his room talking on the phone  
Conversation Mokuba (M) Girl (P)  
  
M: Hey...you sleep?  
  
P: Mokuba its 1 am  
  
M: I know...its 1 and I want you to come over  
  
P: No Mokuba...I can't.  
  
M: Please baby...come on...there's a show I want you to watch (read the un edited version to find out)  
  
P: No...I Can't  
  
M: Come on...you know you want to.  
  
P: Oh all right...I'll be there soon.  
  
M: Come to my window and I'll pull you up k?  
  
P: Ok (hangs up phone)  
  
End conversation   
  
About 10 minutes later the girl came...um...lets call her Lynn. "Thanks for coming Lynn." Mokuba said while touching her hair.  
  
"What did you want Mokuba? O.o...Mokuba why are you holding me and kissing my neck?" Lynn asked. Mokuba laid Lynn on the bed and got on top of her. " What are you doing to me?"  
  
"Kaiba...stop...please...Mokuba! Please help me!" Serenity yelled from the other room. Mokuba got off Lynn.  
  
"What was that?" Lynn asked.  
  
"PLEASE STOP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Serenity screamed. Lynn kissed Mokuba and left while Mokuba went into Kaiba's room and saw Serenity covered in blood.  
  
"Seto stop it!" Mokuba said while taking Serenity and putting her on his back.  
  
"Mokuba mind your business." Kaiba said.  
  
"Just because you're 2 years older than me (Yes Mokuba is 15 read un edited version for details) doesn't mean you're the boss of me so back off!" Mokuba said while slamming the door and went into his room and started a bath for Serenity.  
  
KG: Their...Yup I blocked a lot of it out.  
  
Hiei: At least tell them what happened.  
  
KG: Fine...Kaiba raped Serenity...  
  
Hiei: Warm them about the side chapter.  
  
KG: Oh yeah...you can skip the side chapter if you want. Its for Bakura and Marik fans v...if you wanna go to chapter 12 go ahead. But R & R 1st.  
  
Hiei: She's hyper  
  
KG: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Hiei: That's Kitsune's line.  
  
KG: MuhahahahaweeeeeeemooooooooNyhahahahahahaha.  
  
Hiei: O.O...I wont ask... 


	13. Side Chapter

Kaiba's First Love Side chapter  
  
KG: Like I said in the last chapter you can skip this especially if you hate Bakura and Marik.  
  
Bakura: Yes a chapter for me and my...  
  
Kaiba: Bitch?  
  
Marik: No I am in the back.  
  
Mai: Um...lets get off this subject and in to the side chapter.  
  
Everyone except for KG: Ok.  
  
KG: I don't own YGO, YYH, nor IY.  
  
Miroku: (smiles)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Bakura and Marik sat by each other on the fountain wondering what to do. " Marik I am bored...no one is coming in." Bakura said. Marik smiled at Bakura and held his hands and scooted closer and looked in Bakura's eyes.  
  
"I got an idea baby...since no one is coming in..." Marik said. Bakura smiled and nodded.  
  
It was quiet in the males' bathroom until the radio went on and R. Kelly's "Bump n Grind" came on and Bakura started singing it. "I don't see nothing wrong...with a little bump and grind...If you're horny lets do it...ride it my pony...what the...Marik, put my song back on...I love that song." Bakura said trying to find his song.  
  
"Hey! Put "Pony" back on...I hate "Bump n Grind" and R. Kelly...so change it!" Marik yelled.  
  
"No! I want "Bump n Grind" and don't think about bump and grinding me because I am not in the mood for it!"  
  
"Bakura...I am your master so put that back before I whip and spank you, you bad boy."  
  
"Yes master....oooo...cotton candy...sweet and yo let me see that tootsee roll...If you're horny lets do it...ride it my Marik! The least you could have done was to keep it on "Tootsee Rool".  
  
"Your music sucks...."  
  
"Then lets find a song we both agree on."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
About 30 minutes later Bakura and Marik found a song the agreed on. "Turn it on Marik." Bakura said. Marik nodded and put a CD in and stood by Bakura so they could dance to the song. About 3 seconds later the song started and they began to dance to the song.  
  
Radio: I'm too sexy for my shirt, to sexy for my shirt to sexy yeah. I'm too sexy for my shorts, too sexy for my shorts to sexy yeah. I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, so sexy by far...I'm too sexy for my underwear...  
  
Before Bakura and Marik started to take their underwear, Yugi walked into the bathroom. The 3 of them looked at each other for about 3 minutes. "Why are you two stripping in the boy's bathroom?" Yugi asked. Bakura smiled.  
  
"Want to join us Yugi?" Bakura asked. Yugi looked at Marik and Bakura and slammed the door.  
  
"I take that as a no..." Marik said.  
  
Radio: I'm too sexy for this song.  
  
"Damn right I am!" Bakura said while throwing his underwear on the ground and ran out of the bathroom. Marik stood there putting his clothes back on and ran to catch Bakura.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik: That's it?  
  
KG: Yeah.  
  
Marik: So your gonna let Bakura streak in school?  
  
KG: Yup.  
  
Marik: Did I catch him?  
  
KG: (puts on headphones)  
  
Marik: Forget you...R & R.  
  
KG: It's the remix to ignition hot and fresh out the kitchen...  
  
Marik: Noooooooo! R. Kelly! 


	14. Chapter 12

Kaiba's First Love  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Jin: IsSerenitythewhoreinthisstory?  
  
KG: Pretty much yeah...why?  
  
Jin: Idon'tknow...tomeitseemslikeshe'sgonnabedonebyMokubanow.  
  
KG: Jin can you break up your words?  
  
Kagome (not from IY she's my friend): No...that's what makes him cool.  
  
KG: Where's Trista? (Not from Sailor Moon my other friend)  
  
Kagome: She's messing with Kurama.  
  
KG: O.O WHAT!!!! (Runs to kill Trista)  
  
Hiei: KG doesn't own YYH, YGO, IY, nor Trista and Kagome.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity sat on the toilet seat while Mokuba got a bath ready for her.  
"I'm sorry for what my brother did to you..." Mokuba said while placing  
Serenity in the tub. He sat her down and waited for to soak in the  
tub. He sat there for about 10 minutes before Mokuba started to wash  
her. Mokuba rinsed Serenity off and kissed her cheek. Serenity looked  
at Mokuba as he took her out of the tub and dried her off and bandaged  
her wounds and dressed her. Mokuba picked Serenity up and took her to  
his room and sat her on a chair. "Wanna sleep in here?" Mokuba asked  
while pulling the covers off to get clean ones.  
  
"Are you gonna hurt me?" Serenity said. Mokuba turned toward Serenity  
and walked to her. He kneeled beside her and lightly kissed her.  
  
"No...I'm not like my brother...I wont touch you unless you want me to."  
  
"Ok...I'll stay here." Serenity said as she got in the bed and pulled  
the covers up over her. Mokuba got on the other side and pulled  
Serenity close to him. "No..." Serenity cried.  
  
"What?" Mokuba said.  
  
"Let me go...please...don't touch or hurt me." Mokuba let go of Serenity  
and moved away from her.  
  
About an hour later Mokuba felt Serenity move closer to him. Mokuba  
moved closer to her so there bodies could touch. "Is this ok with you  
Serenity?" Mokuba asked getting closer to Serenity.  
  
"Kinda...can you put your arms around me?" Mokuba smiled and pulled  
Serenity closer to him. Serenity turned around so she could see  
Mokuba. She smiled at him, put her arms around him, and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Mokuba walked Serenity back home. When Joey opened the  
door he yanked Serenity in the door and slammed it on Mokuba. "Why  
didn't you stay last night sis?" Joey said with sadness in his voice.  
Serenity hugged Joey and cried on his shoulder. "Serenity...what's  
wrong...what happened?" Joey asked while trying to control Serenity.  
  
"Ka-Ka..." Serenity tried to squeeze out while crying hysterically.  
  
"Ok...are you trying to say Kaiba?" Joey said. Serenity nodded. "What  
did he do to you!" Joey said angry and upset.  
  
"He...he...ra...raped...me...and...I..." Serenity said. Joey fell down after  
Serenity finished the sentence.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Jin: Thankyouforthecliffhanger.  
  
KG: (strangling Kurama) This should teach you to sleep with Trista  
other than me.  
  
Kagome: (sweat drop) Poor Kura...but um R & R so KG will stop hurting my  
baby.  
  
KG: Whose baby!!!!  
  
Kagome: O.O gulp (runs) RUN!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 13

Kaiba's First Love  
Chapter 13  
  
KG: Damn my thing is jacking off again.  
  
Joey: That's not right. Number 1 you're a girl.  
  
KG: I mean my computer...oh well... and it's jacking up.  
  
Joey: Hey KG...I want to see if something makes sense.  
  
KG: What?  
  
Joey: Ok...here goes...It is I Joey Wheeler, agent double o is by my side,  
his name is Chow Chow, he's a banana...how's that?  
  
Kagome: -.- disturbing.  
  
Joey: Hey my catch phase was better than Duke's.  
  
Duke: (remembering) Run, Run Lassie be free! Don't worry the Great  
Dane will save little Tim from drowning in the 1ft well. (End memory)  
heh heh.  
  
KG: Too much cat nip.  
  
Kagome: Why the fuck are they taking catnip?  
  
KG: Kurama and Hiei started it.  
  
Trista: Have you seen Kurama, Hiei, and Jin?  
  
KG: No I haven't.  
  
(Somewhere in the house)  
  
Kurama, Hiei and Jin is in dresses and acting like school girls. "Oh  
Hiei, that red nail polish brings out the color of your eyes.  
(Giggles)" Kurama said while painting his toenails pink.  
  
"Why thank you darling...oh that pink is just perfect for you." Hiei  
said. The 3 of them started to giggle their heads off.  
  
KG: Oh well...there not going to do anything stupid. As usual I don't  
own a thing.  
  
Kagome: So you don't own your underwear? Eww!  
  
KG: -.- I mean story wise...trying to get me in trouble...sry for the long  
disclaimer .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joey fell back in a chair and shook his head over and over hitting the  
table he was close to. "Damn this..." Joey said in a low voice and  
hitting the table again. Serenity walked toward Joey still crying and  
rested her head on Joey's knee. He looked at his sister and pushed her  
away and got up. Serenity laid on the floor looking at Joey come near  
her. She watched him place a foot on her stomach.  
  
"Joey...what are you doing to me?" Serenity asked as Joey pushed his  
foot down in her stomach. ""Joey...stop...it...hurts...no..."  
  
"Shut up...I told you not to mess with Kaiba. But you didn't listen did  
you? No! You didn't! Now look what happened!" Joey yelled while  
stepping on Serenity's stomach harder to force her to scream.  
  
"NO! JOEY! STOP! IT HURTS! STOP!" Serenity screamed out loud enough  
to make Joey get off of her. He looked at her breathing and gasping  
for air. Joey kneeled beside her and watched her get up. She started  
to cry when she saw Joey look at her. She got up and started to run  
but Joey grabbed her before she could move. "Let me go!" Serenity  
said struggling to get away. He grabbed her arms and held her in his  
arms.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity...I didn't mean to...Its just that...when you said you  
was pregnant...it...you know...I don't and shouldn't have an excuse for my  
actions..." Serenity looked at Joey and hugged him.  
  
"I forgive you Joey...you had the right to do what you did...you warned  
me and I didn't listen to you." Serenity said. Joey held her closer to  
him so she could feel comfortable.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everyone goes to find Kurama, Hiei, and Jin. We opened the door and  
saw them in dresses.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Bakura and Marik: (turned on)  
  
KG: (looks at Bakura and Marik and thinks) O.o what are they going to  
do with those? Um...read and review plz.  
  
Kagome and Trista: (crying) Kurama, Hiei, and Jin is in drag!  
  
KG: I love torturing people. 


	16. Chapter 14

Kaiba's First Love  
Chapter 14 (finally)  
  
Bakura: So...Serenity is pregnant...very interesting...  
  
KG: Where's Marik?  
  
Bakura: Taking a bath.  
  
KG: Cool (Run to bathroom)  
  
Bakura: Is it me or is the humor and disclaimers getting shorter?  
  
Tea: IDK.  
  
Bakura: Tea...run...  
  
Tea: Why?  
  
Trista: (Holding up a knife) Here Tea, Tea, Tea...heh heh  
  
Tea: O.O...um...hi...nice to meet you.  
  
Trista: DIE!  
  
Tea: (Running and screaming)  
  
In the tub   
  
Marik: GET OUT! BAKURA!  
  
KG: (Giggles) It's so small   
  
Marik: Stop looking down there!  
  
Bakura: (Walks in and sucks his teeth) Honestly Marik if you wanted to  
go straight on me you could have told me first.  
  
Marik: Bakura...it's not like that...she walked in on me.  
  
Bakura: Yeah right.  
  
KG: I don't own nothing as usual...yes Kagome I do own my underwear.  
  
Kagome: Sure...  
  
KG: Grrrr.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The next day was Saturday (Of course it was Saturday...it's my story so  
it can be any day I want it to be...It can be Saturday today and  
Thursday the next so ha!) and everyone was at the pizza parlor since  
they was band from the café for sexual and gay actions. "Man thanks  
Bakura, Marik, Kaiba, and Yugi for getting us thrown out of the café."  
Mai said. The 4 of them looked at Mai, which made her shut up real  
quick.  
  
"If I could I would kill Kaiba real quick." Joey said while looking  
at Kaiba.  
  
"What are you looking at Wheeler!" Kaiba yelled.  
  
"A jackass named Kaiba!" Joey yelled back. Everyone in the parlor  
turned their attention toward Joey and Kaiba. Kaiba and Joey got up  
and went to the middle of the floor to fight. "It's time that I got  
my revenge for what you did to Serenity!"  
  
"I did nothing to Serenity!" Kaiba said while punching Joey in the  
face. Joey fell to the ground and got up with a black eye and punched  
Kaiba in the mouth.  
  
"That one is for Mokuba." Joey said. Kaiba wiped the blood off his  
mouth.  
  
"Why was that for Mokuba?!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Because he got stuck with a bastard for a brother who don't even  
care for him!" Kaiba pushed Joey down and started to beat on him.  
Bakura walked by them. They stopped fighting and looked at him.  
  
"Now, now children, lets all get along and hug and tell each other  
how we feel deep down in our hearts...express your love for each  
other...there's no love here...where is the love? And KG you better not  
start singing that song!" Bakura said calmly.  
  
"Kaiba...he's right..." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah...lets express our love and feelings for each other." Kaiba said.  
Kaiba and Joey looked at each other and started fighting again.  
Serenity got up and pulled Joey from under Kaiba.  
  
"Please...stop fighting..." Serenity cried. Kaiba got up and walked  
toward Serenity. Joey got up about to hurt Kaiba and Serenity ran  
toward Kaiba.  
  
"Serenity move!" Joey said. Serenity stood there hanging on to Kaiba.  
  
"Joey don't hurt Kaiba..." Serenity cried.  
  
"But..." Joey said.  
  
"I SAID DON'T HURT MY BABY'S DADDY!" Serenity yelled. Everyone looked  
at Serenity then at Kaiba who was nearly shaking.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
KG: there now everyone knows that she's pregnant by Kaiba...and I solved  
the hot tub problem.  
  
Kagome: (Chasing Kurama in the hot tub) Kurama wait...I want to wash  
you!  
  
Kurama: No thank you I can do it myself...read and review  
please...wait...they already read this...  
  
Jin: Where'sTrista?  
  
Trista: (tied up in a straight jacket and FAR from Tea)  
  
KG: Oh well 


	17. FAQ's Silly chapter fun to read

FAQ's  
  
KG: Ok since I can't update on this fic I am going to do FAQ's for ideas. They will be from T.V shows or animes. Some will be from my friends or me. Now lets start the questions.  
  
(From Hikaru No Go) Why does Sai look like a girl?  
  
(Inu Yasha) How does Inu Yasha use the bathroom?  
  
(Inu Yasha) Do the Inu Yasha characters wash their hair?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) Who would win between Kurama and Hiei?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) Is it me or does Kurama look like one of the Harpie Ladies from Yu Gi Oh?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) Will Hiei ever have a girlfriend...and will he have kids?  
  
(Sailor Moon) Why does Omara and Michelle love each other and are both cousins?  
  
(Inu Yasha) Where does Shippo's clothes go when he turns into that balloon thing?  
  
(Inu Yasha) What if Inu Yasha had pink hair?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) What if Kurama and Hiei never met?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) What if Yusuke never died and didn't become spirit detective?  
  
(The Simpsons) What if Homer never drank?  
  
(Beyblade) What if Tyson was never hungry?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) What if Kurama was addicted to crack and cat nip?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) Why are Kurama's clothes pink?  
  
(Yu Yu Hakusho) Would Hiei explode if he smiled and laughed?  
  
(Yu Gi Oh) What does Marik REALLY do with his millennium rod?  
  
(Pokemon) Do pokemon use the bathroom?  
  
(Love Hina) Can someone please kill Natsumi? I am tired of her fainting and saying oh me oh my.  
  
(Inu Yasha) How was Myoga created? He's part human and part flea demon...was it a girl flea and a human male? Or vice versa? Or was it a flea sperm bank?  
  
(Yu Gi Oh) Who would win between Marik and Ishizu in a duel?  
  
(Yu Gi Oh) If Joey is from Japan then why does he sound like he's from New York?  
  
(Yu Gi Oh) When will Yami Marik or Yami Bakura trap Te'a and Serenity in the shadow realm?  
  
(Yu Gi Oh) Who will Serenity marry? Duke or Tristan?  
  
KG: That's enough for now if you have any more I'll be glad to post them up in your name...if you have answers to these questions I will be happy to know them. Please read and review and look out for my updates. 


	18. Side chapter 2

Kaiba's First Love  
  
Side chapter 2  
  
KG: All you guys know about my writers block for this story...um...this was up in my head for the longest time I just have to get it up on FFN...I own no YGO characters b/c that's all that's in this one...please read and review this so I will know if I shouldn't have posted this stupid thing up...flames are welcome so I can get more reviews .  
  
KG: This is an ad for Levi's jeans .  
  
Marik: Must I do this?  
  
KG: Yes! (pushes everyone to get ready) please enjoy the ad.  
  
Bakura and Joey is on a beach waiting for Marik. Marik shows up in tight Levi Jeans. "Hey Marik ...what are you wearing?" Bakura asked comparing his messed up jeans to Marik's. "Nice Jeans."  
  
"Oh Bakura there not just any jeans...there Levi's."  
  
"Ooooooooo Levi's" Joey and Bakura says in amazement.  
  
"See how the jeans hug my body showing off my figure...all the lines and curves on my body is just showing." Marik said.  
  
"(Looks down) Yeah...I see..." Joey said.  
  
"I want some Levi's" Bakura said.  
  
"Me to." Joey adds.  
  
A week later the 3 boys are wearing Levi jeans. "Wow Marik these Jeans are great sure they was a hell of a lot of money but hey 100 buck is worth my body showing to the girls. (Sees Mai) Hey Mai...what's up hottie?" Joey said...Mai looks at Joey and ran away screaming. "Wow its also a chick repellent...(Sees Bakura surrounded by girls)  
  
"Thanks Levi Jeans for making me a girl magnet (smiles then all girls run) but I forgot to brush my teeth again for the past 3 months..." Bakura said...  
  
"Thanks for your great expensive jeans Levi's jeans...you suck I am going to old navy. They charge 6.99." Marik said with Bakura and Joey following.  
  
KG: Thank you for reading this stupid idea of mine...please review...oh and sorry if I offended someone who love Levi jeans 


	19. LAST CHAPTER for now

Kaiba's First Love

Chapter 15 (**THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER**...for now)

KG: I am sorry for this story to end...I have writers block as for this incendent this fic will not be finished till I get ideas...flames are accepted for I know there will be many and I want the reviews. But if I decided to update I shall tell you in my fic Bakura's Search For Love...or I will tell you in a review...or I will just tell you that I have continued in a summary...I am sorry this have to be this way.

Kurama: T.T why are you doing this to the people?

KG: Writers block...well some one do the review for this fic?

Penelope (From Hamtaro): Okwee okwee okwee okwee!

Miroku: Translation: KG don't own shit...so don't ask her how to draw us or stuff...

Marik: That's what it said alright.

KG: And now for the last chapter.

----------------------------------------------

Everyone was silent in the pizza parlor for a while. Kaiba looked at Serenity. "Is it true? Are you really pregnant? How could this be?" Kaiba asked. Serenity pulled from Kaiba and started to cry a bit...

"You rapped me remember...I was thinking of having a abortion but...I don't know what I will do..." Mai handed Serenity a napkin.

"It will be ok..." Mai said.

(KG: Yes I know this chapter sucks but I have writers block so give me a break...Yes it will be a short chapter to.)

"Get rid of it...I don't want to be the father of something that I don't want...that I never wanted." Kaiba said while pushing Serenity.

"Kaiba...did you actually like me or did you lie to me?" Serenity said.

"Why would I was a little whore like you? Of course I used you so no one would know about Yugi and I...but now that I said that everyone knows so you're nothing to me now."

"Oooooo look at the pretty pink butterfly." Bakura said out of the blue. Everyone looked at Bakura since he interrupted. "Oh...sorry...you know seeing you two love birds fight is quite sad...you 2 should kiss and..." Bakura said before Kaiba kissed him...o.o...y did I put that in there? Bakura pushed Kaiba away and ran to Marik. Marik pulled Bakura close to him so Kaiba wont get near him. "Your gay Kaiba...gay, gay, gay..."

"You are too Bakura!" Kaiba said back.

"Well at least I act straight in public."

"You wish what about at the café."

"That was Marik!"

"The bathroom! In the 2nd chapter of this fic!"

"How did you know? Only Yugi know about that! And besides it was a hot dog bun nothing else."

"Sure."

"It was."

"You guys...I have a confession to make." Mai said to stop the fighting.

"And I know what I am gonna do about the baby." Serenity said.

Everyone in the pizza parlor was silent until Mai and Serenity told them what they needed to say.

----------------------------------------------

KG: A cliffhanger...now I know I will get reviews Its just like on Dallas or Dynasty.

Bakura: Was a cliffhanger needed for the LAST chapter?

KG: Its not really the last chapter...what I am gonna do is post my faveorite parts of this fic for a finally...

Inu Yasha: You're an evil girl doing this to your people.

KG: I know...I love it Muhahahahahaha (horns appear on head) well um review and flames are welcome.


End file.
